


Missing Him

by harleyqgrayson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Love, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyqgrayson/pseuds/harleyqgrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is fighting in WWII and his love, Amelia is waiting on his return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually writing I had wrote a couple months ago. I didn't have name to it but I was thinking about Jason when I wrote it. A song called Angel with a Shotgun, by The Cab inspired me to write this.

Amelia Harris waits for her fiancee, Jason Todd day and night  
He has been gone for a while now  
He has gone to fight in a war in order to keep their freedom  
He would tell her every night that he adores her  
She waits patiently for him  
She keeps and reads his letters every night  
He does the same  
Every afternoon around the last day that they were together she walks to the field where they met a couple years ago  
She waits for him there  
Her long brown hair and faded blue dress blows in the wind  
He also goes into a field and hopes to be with her soon  
He closes his eyes and he feels that she is there with him at that moment  
She does the same and feels the same way he does  
He would give up everything to be with her again  
She would do the same  
One day they will be together but until that day, they dream and wait patiently  
One day, they announce over the radio that the war is over  
She is happy, but terrified  
She hasn't heard from Jason in a couple of weeks  
She hopes and prays every night that he isn't dead  
She does this as she cries herself to sleep  
One day while she is outside hanging up clothes  
She sees a man walking in the field  
She doesn't recognize the man until he comes close  
It is Jason  
She runs to him and jumps into his arms  
She is crying, but she is happy  
He is crying too, as he holds her and kisses her  
They walk together to her house  
Jason is finally home


End file.
